Ninja Halo
by Elf-King-Colius
Summary: A guy is sucked into the Naruto world in the body of a four year old Spartan. Watch as he does his best to get home while at the same time helping Naruto reach his goals and learn something along the way. Naruto/Tenten OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja Halo**

I would first like to say that I am in now way shape or form a good writer. I try my best but I was never very good at written english. I do not own Naruto or Halo. They are owned by viz and Bunge respectfully.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Demons/summons**

[sounds other then what is said]

**Chapter 1.**

This story starts one pleasant afternoon in a quite country city. Now most would say nothing could happen in this town simply because nothing ever does. But what happens will change that. In a mid sized house near the outskerts of town we find Ken West in his home playing a game called Halo 3 and with niece watching Naruto on the other T.V. in the room. Before I go any futher let me tell you what Ken looks like.

He is about 6'1" tall with sholder leangh blood red hair that he keeps in a braid. He has greyish blue eyes that seem to glow when the light hits them just right. His build is slim but with a fair amount of muscle. He is whereing a long sleaved black shirt with red sleaves, slightly baggy black jeans with a dark red belt that has a dragon head buckle, and blood red combat boots.

It was starting to get late so he said to his neice. "Tammie it is time for you to go to bed. I promised sis that I would look after you and I wouldn't be doing a very good job of that if I let you stay up all night."

"But uncle Ken I don't want to go to bed it's only 7." Tammie wined to her uncle.

"You don't have to go to sleep but you should get ready for bed and be in your room." Ken replied to her. He knew that it took her 45 minutes to get ready for bed and he didn't want her going to bed really late like at 9 or 10.

"Okay uncle Ken. Will you take me to see the new Wondergirl movie tomarrow? Please?" Little Tammie pleaded with that look that all young children and women seemed to be masters of. The Puppy Dog Eyes. Unfourtuntely for little Tammie, Ken was immune to it because he had seen it too many times.

"When you finish your chores we will talk about that. Oh and kid that look hasn't worked on me sence I was 12 so there is no way it will work on me now." He told her in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Rats!" She said quitely to herself as she went to get ready for bed.

"I heared that!" Ken shouted at her as she left the room.

Little did Ken know the sky had started to get filled with clouds. Now I am not talking white fluffy clouds but big black thunderheads. But like I said Ken had no idea so he went back to playing his game. All of a sudden the lights flickered but Ken was so far it his game that he didn't notice. Just as he was in a rather action packed part of the game lighting hit his powerlines. Now normaly this would have just knocked out his power and maybe fried his lights but for some reason when the lighting passed through the two T.V.s something odd happened. The lighting burst out of both T.V.s and hit Ken and the next thing he saw was blackness.

When Ken woke up he was in a clearing in a forest. As he stood he shook his head to try to get rid of the dizziness. He took a look around and didn't like what he saw. Nothing looked familer. The trees looked kind of like oaks but where hundreds of feet tall and as thick as a car. The sky was clear and it was a bright day.

"Where the heck am I? Wait why does my voice sound higher?" He asked himself. He then took a good look at himself and was suprised to find himself in his multi-player armor. It had black with the armor plates being blood red and on the sholders was his personal crest. It was a flaming skull with small horns on the forhead and two claymore swords crossed behind the skull. He then noticed that he was no taller then about 3'4". "Ah hell! I am a little kid again! This sucks!"

As the reader can guess Ken was not happy. He had just been turned into a 4 year old again. Now this would have been so bad but it ment that he would have to have someone take care of him untill he got a little older and he wouldn't be able to smoke because no one would beleave that he was really 21.

He then figured that there was no point in pouting on what had happened and desided to find out where he was. To that end he desided to climb one of the trees to find out where he was. It was then he heared a female voice in his ear. "It would be a good idea to climb one of the trees around here to get a better idea of where we are Ken."

"Who's there? Where are you? WHO are you for that matter?" Ken asked looking around wildly. The voice sounded almost like it was in his head.

"What you don't remember me? We have been working togather for years now." The voice said. "But sence you don't seem to remember I am Rachel. Your personal A.I. construct remember."

"Ya mean like Cortana from Halo? Master Chief John-117's A.I.?" Ken asked the voice (Rachel).

"Yes though I have no idea why you wouldn't remember that." Rachel said to Ken with a tone of esperation in her voice.

"Rach, I don't know if you noticed but I am in the middle of who knows where, Have been deaged to 4 years old and did I metion that I am on the verge of loseing my mind? I mean the only thing I can think of that would explained is that that lighting some how sent me here." Ken said with a hint of panic in his voice. Witch was perfictly understandable concetering what had happen to him. He had been ripped from his home and been thrusted into an unfamiler place with no idea how or why he was here. To top it off he was four again.

"Scaning..... Oh my! What happened. Your over all mass has been reduced by about 47% and over all muscle denceady has gone down 60%." Rachel said with a compleatly confused tone of voice. She had no idea why her partner had suddenly been deaged to being a todler.

"Near as I can figure I have been thrown through time and space to another world where I have been merged with two parllel me's resulting in what we see now. But right now that isn't as importent as figureing out where in hells half acher we are. Now I have no idea why this has happened but we can figure that out when we have a better grip of the sitch. Savy?" Ken said as he started to climb one of the trees on the edge of the clearing. Right now he need to find out where he was and what he needed to do to servive.

"I understand Ken. Your right. Right now we need more info before we do anything else. The tree you are climbing is about 70 meaters tall and should give us a good veiw of the surounding area. Once we find a city we can get more information." Rachel told Ken as he was climbing.

"Aye aye Rach. Once we find a town we can go from there. We need to take things one thing at a time. Once we get to town we can plan further from there." Ken said as he climed. He found it odd that he was here but there was nothing he could do about what had happened but what he could do is what was going to happen.

When he reached the top he took a moment to rest as climbing a tree a little over 200 feet tall is not easy in a four year old body even if it has spartan enhancements. After he rested for a few moments he took a look around and saw a city about half a mile north of where he was. The most noticeable thing he saw was a mountain that looked alot like Mount Rushmore but the faces where different then the onces there. There also seemed to be a large red roofed tower at the base of the mountain.

"Well it seems that the best place to get some info would be that tower wouldn't you agree Rach? I mean if it it is at the base of that mountain it is most likely important." Ken said as it seemed like the most logicial corse of action. I mean the tower was at lease ten stories tall.

"That seems to be the best corse of action for now. Lets go." Rachel replied agreeing with him.

Getting down from the tree was a whole lot easier because he wasn't fighting gravaty. When he got to the bottom of the tree he started to walk at a fast pace towards the town he saw. It was slightly slow going because of his size and the fact that he had to doge the trees but after about an hour he got to the city. It was alot bigger then he thought it was when he saw it from the tree.

Walking down the streets he noticed that there seemed to be some sort of fair going on as there was booths everywhere. Some had kiddy games others had games like the test your streaght. a few where selling all kinds of knick nacks. Things like masks, candy, small toys, and t-shirts. There was also food stands every few booths.

As he was makeing his way towards the tower he heared what sounded like alot of people shouting from a near by ally. Curious he hopped on to a builings roof and looking over the edge of the building he saw something that made his blood boil. A child no older then 4 or 5 was being beaten by a mob that numbered at about 20 people. They had a number of weapons rangeing from broken bottles to short katanas.

"Ah hell. This is f'ed up! I gotta help this kid. There is no way he will be able to get away from all those a$$holes." Ken said as he looked into the pouched on the belt area of his armor. He found a few small cans that he knew where tear gass. "This will do the job." He said as he pulled the pins and droped the canisters into the mob. Almost emeadently dark grey smoke billowed forth from the cans and Ken jumped down into the middle of the mob. When he landed he grabbed the kid and jumped back onto the roofs.

As soon as he was back on the roofs he started running across the roofs towards the mountain as fast as his short legs would take him. After running for about ten minutes he slowed his pace to conserve energy. He was still a good distence from the mountain when he droped back to street level t make them less noticeable.

"You okay Kid? You took a pretty bad beating back there. I'll try to find some where where we can hide for a bit then we can take you home. Right now I get the feeling that if we where to go to your house we would just find another mob." Ken said as he carried the kid on his back. He noticed that the kid seemed to be alot lighter then he should be and that slightly worried. "Oh and kid try not to pass out because I have no idea weather or not you have a concussion and I know passing out is a very bad idea if you do."

(A.N. I am not going to even try to write in the way a 4 year old talks. It would be far to confuseing and teadius for me)

"I'm okay but I hurt everywhere. I usealy hide in Jiji's office when this happens." The kid said in a dazed kind of voice.

"Ken. He has mutiable hairline factures in his arms and 5 different stab wounds. He also has slight blunt force trama to his head. He doesn't have a concussion but it is a close thing. He needs to see a doctor fast." Rachel told Ken as he carried the boy.

"Rach I am a doctor and I know that he needs to be treated fast but I need to get him some where safe first. The best place I can think of would be this "Jiji" persons office. I am going to ask him where this is and head there." Ken told her with the exturnal speekers off.

"Kid where is this "Jiji's" office. I need to get you there and fast." Ken asked the kid as he contined moving toward the mountain. He wanted to get this kid safe and treat him as fast a possible.

"The big tower with the red roof. His office is on the 9th floor." The kid said to Ken sounding slightly better then he had a minute ago. Ken then thought that this was kind of odd that this person would have his office in the same place that he had been heading to before he requed this kid.

With a better idea of where to go Ken started running again to the tower so that he could do what he could for the kid and to wait for this Jiji person to show up so that he could get some answers to where he was. When he got there he jumped from one of the near by buildings into the window that the Kid had pointed to. He also couldn't help think that the building looked familer.

The office was empty when they entered through the window and Ken set the kid down on the floor so that he could start treating the kid. The kid was a little shorter then 3 feet tall and had spikey blounde hair and ocean blue eyes. But what cought Kens attention where the 3 lines the kid had on each cheek that looked like wiskers on his face. The kid looked exactly like one of his favroite anime chariter Uzumaki Naruto.

Hey kid what is your name?" Ken asked as he started to treat the kids wounds with the med-kit that was in one of the pouches on his belt. If he was right then the most he would have to do is make sure the wounds where clean because they would heal by themselves in a few hours.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! beleave it! I am going to be Hokage one day." The newly named Naruto proudly told Ken.

"Names Dr. West Ken. You my freind are lucky to b alive after what just happened. Both of your arms have cracks in them, You where stabed five times, and you nearly had a concussion. You are lucky that you heal faster them most or you would need to go to a hospital. As it is you just need a few hours rest and some food and you will be as good as new." Ken told Naruto as he finish bandgeing the stab wounds.

Just then Ken saw a few blips appear on his motion senser and got between Naruto and the door incase it was the mob. When the door opened he saw an old man in white and red robe whearing a cone shaped hat with the kanji for fire on it. To the old mans left was a man with spikey silver hair a face mask that covered half his face and a headband with a metal plate over his left eye. To the right of the old man was a woman with purple hair done up in a style that made her head look like a pineapple. She was also whearing a tan trench coat that came to mid thigh, A grey skirt that redefined mini and a fishnet body suite. It was just after ken had gotten a good look at them that they noticed him and Naruto in the room.

"Who is your freind Naruto? I don't remember seeing anyone like him before." The old man said to Naruto in a slightly gaurded tone. This was oddveusly because he cared quite a bit for the young lad.

"Jiji! This nice guy save me from a mob and brought me here. He said his name was Dr. West Ken! After we got here he started fixing my owies and bandaged them. He is really nice." Naruto said in a very excited voice. The kid acted like he had ants in his pants as he ran up to the old man and gave him a big hug.

"Really! Is that so? Not many people are that nice." The old man said to the boy and turned to Ken and said. "Thank you for saving Naruto. He has had a rough life. Ah! Where are my maners? I am the sandaime Hokage of Konoha."

"Like the kid said my name is Dr. West Ken but please just call me Ken. And I assume that too your left is "Copy-nin" Kakashi and too the right is "Snake charmer" Anko. Am I right?" Ken said th the Hokage.

"Yes you are my boy but how do you know that? You seem to be the same age as Naruto." The hokage said as he looked at Ken.

"First off it is Ken not my boy. Second I seemed to have been thrown into one of my favriote animes with the body of a 4 year old spartan." Ken said as he sat down on the floor because he didn't think that the chairs could hold his weight. "I could really use a drink right about now."

"Do you think you could explain what you ment just now? I am afraid I don't understand what you are talking about." The Hokage asked Ken.

"Okay first let me ask a few things. One do you know what a video game is and two do you have animes here?" Ken asked the Hokage.

"Yes to both things" The Hokage told Ken with a look of curious expression on his face.

"Good then this will be a little easier to explain to you. I was playing a game called Halo 3 when all of a sudden a lighting bolt hit the power lines for my house. Now most of the time this would have just knocked out my power and fried anything that was turned on but some how it came out of both of the T.V.s in the room and hit me. The next thing I know I am in the middle of a forest clearing about half a mile south of the village with the trees being as thick as a car. When I woke up I was in my multi-player armor for the game. Oh and did I add the fact that I seem to have an A.I. in my armor as well. Her name is Rachel. Say hi will ya Rach." Ken said.

"Hello . I a Rachel. Kens A.I. construct." Rachel said from the speekers in the armor.

"Then as soon as I get into town I end up saveing Naruto here from a mob that could have killed him. Now I didn't know who he was until I got here because I was more concerned with getting him some where safe so I could treat him. Then when I get a good look at Naruto I realise he is the hero of one of my favroite animes. To top it off I have been deaged to being 4 again. Now do you see why I could use a strong drink?" Ken finished.

"Yes I could see why you would need a drink. How old are you really? And what are you Doctor of if I may ask?" The Sandaime asked Ken.

"Medacine, robotics, metarolagy, archeolagy, and astro phyisicsis. As for how old I was I was 21." Ken said holding his head.

"How could you have doctorites in so many feilds at such a young age?" The Sandaime asked.

"I did a few at the same time and also I started collage at 10. I also have photographic memory." Ken explained. He really needed a drink. Shit kept happening to him left and right. This day had logic standing on it's head.

"You said that we are part of an anime where you come from? How much do you know about us?" The Sandaime said wanting more info on just what was happening. After all it isn't everyday that you find out that your life is an anime somewhere else.

"I know half the really important jonnins names a few chunnins your full name tho I couldn't prononce it to save my life. Oh and I know everything about Naruto. I know the training steps for the rasengan and have a good idea on how to do its final form that Naruto creates. I also know the hand signs for the shadow clone" Ken anwsering the Sandaimes question.

"Everything about Naruto-kun? Like what if I may ask?" The Sandaime asks. After all if he knew what he claimed then things could get tricky.

"I know about the seal. The fact that his father is Namikaze Minato and his mother was Uzumaki Kushina of the former wherlpool country. I know that Kakshi here is the closes thing to a blood brother that Naruto has as he is a student of Naruto's father. Oh and did you all know that Naruto has too much chakra to use the regular clone? He has to use the shadow clone to make up for it." Ken said with a hidden grin. He was going to enjoy the look on the old mans face and the reaction from Kakashi when what he just said kicked in.

No more then 10 seconds later all 3 adults in the room went white in the face (Though it was hard to tell with Kakashi) and they started to sweat. They seemed unable to say anything at all. After a few moments of shock Kakashi went from shocked as hell to pissed beyond all holy hell.

"YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD!!! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" Kakashi said yelling at the top of his lungs. And who would blame him? Naruto was the closes thing to family he had left. Naruto's father was like a father to him after his dad died.

"Now Kakashi I did what I thought what for the best. What do you think would have happened if everyone knew that his father was Minato? He would have even more people after his head and I don't think that we would be able to stop them all. What could I do when people where calling for his death just hours after he was born?" The Sandaime said with a tone of werieness.

"I don't care! I am going to take care of him from now on. There is no way I am going to let sensei's son live alone with all of those a$$'S trying kill him left and right." Kakashi said in a tone that dared anyone to disagree with him.

"Not to but in but would it be too much for me to ask to stay with you as well? As much as I hate to admit it there is no way I could take care of myself on my own with the fact that I am about half the size I was just yesterday. I mean I have the body of a four year old! A strong and fast four year old but still a four year old body none the less. Plus with me around it will be eaiser to take care of Naruto and teach him. Plus most of the stuff I need to get myeslf back into shape a four year old can't buy." Ken asked Kakashi.

"I have no problem with that as you helped me find what little family I had left. I am in your dept." Kakashi anwsered Ken.

"Why do you want to help Naruto so much Ken? I mean you have nothing to do with what has happened to him. Hell you have no past here." The Sandaime asked Ken.

"My mom taught me to always help others where you can. Plus in my world he is a hero to those who like the anime Naruto. Hell I know every thing that happens up until Naruto becomes about 16. That reminds me! You should get rid of Danzo as he is slowly trying to steal power to take over Konoha. In fact he is one of the reasons Konoha gets into a war." Ken said.

"Um ano but what are you guys talking about? Who is Danzo?" Naruto asked.

"Danzo is someone who would like nothing more then to have you as a weapon or dead Naruto. He is very dangerous and you should avoide him as much as possible. He leads a group called Root that are nothing more then emotionless robots under his control. He thinks that if one has no emotions that they can be used as a throw away weapon. In fact I know he is responceable for some of the assaination attenpts on you Naruto." Ken told Naruto. He felt that the more Naruto understood what was going on the eaiser things would be later.

"Are you sure you are right Ken? If you are wrong things could go all to hell. We can't take unnessary risks." The Sandaime said.

"Yep in fact there is or will be soon a boy by the name of Sai who will be put into this group. He has the power to turn ink paintings into weapons by bringing the picture to life. Also dering an invasion he kills a messenger to someone who could help you all just so he could make a power play. I know for a fact that every day he looks for a way to kill you with out makeing it look like he did it. He would like nothing more then to be Hokage and to take over the other villages. He is a war hawk who beleaves in nothing but power. I wouldn't be suprised if he was selling info to other villages just so he could take over Konoha after the attacks where repelled." Ken told the people in the room. He wan't going to let anyone get away with that guy had in the show. Ken had a stict set of morals and what Danzo did in the show went agest everything Ken stood for.

"Do you have any proof? Like I said before we can't take unnessary risks. If you are wrong it could cause a civil war." The Sandaime told Ken.

"Do my memories count? I will consent to having them scaned as I know a certain clan has the power to do so." Ken said in a solom tone. He would hep where he could if this was going to be his new home.

"Yes that would work just fine. We would get the info we need and get to know if you are trustworthy." The Sandaime said.

"I think it would be best if we did this right away. The faster we get it done the faster we can do something to improve the sitch. Plus I want to get this done so I can get some sleep. This has been one stressfull day. Also do ya think ya could give me some kind of note that will allow me to buy booze? I don't think that I will be able to stand some of the idiots of this village without it." Ken asked the Sandaime. After all he was an adult in a childs body.

"I'll see what I can do. Now lets get Yamanaka Inoichi in here so we can get this over with." The Sandaime said as he chanelled some chakra into a name on a piece of paper on his desk. About a minute later said man appeared.

"You needed me Hokage-sama?" He asked. He was about an even 6 feet with semi-long blounde hair and pale green eyes.

"Inoichi this young man here has info about Danzo's crimes and is willing to let us g through his mind to get all the info. I would also like it if you could see if he is trustworthy as he has concented to that as well." The Sandaime told Inoichi.

"Oh and before we start do I need to take of my helment? Because if I don't I would rather not. I would rather keep my face a secret so that I could use it to sneek into places if I need to in the future. Think about it! the best disqise for me would be no disquise." Ken asked the Inoichi. After all if no one knows what you look like it is much easier to hide yourself.

"No I don't need you to remove your helment. I can still review your memories with it on as it is chakra that enters your mind and it can go through almost anything." Inoichi told Ken as he put his hands on either side of Ken's head. After a few minutes he started to chukle and said. "I pity anyone who trys to harm Naruto around this boy. He will break them in half. Hokage-sama everything he has said is the truth and I will have everything written up within two days. There is enough in his head to have Danzo exicuted in a very slow and painfull way." As he said the last part there was no hint of humor or sympathy. What Danzo had done was unforgiveable.

As Inoichi left everyone could see that he was haveing trouble keeping his anger under control. Whatever he saw in Kens head had pissed him off something ferce. He looked ready to punch something but had no target at the moment.

"Wow! I didn't think that there would be that much of a reaction. I mean I was pissed but not that pissed. Oh crap he saw the invasion. I'll have to talk to him about not telling anyone about that or it could get worse." Ken said mostly to himself. "Um can we get to where we are going? I am exasted and I need rest so that I can start Narutos training tomarow."

"Yes. I think that is all we need to cover. Kakashi you can take them home now. I think we all could use a good nights sleep." The Sandaime said. He then lead everyone out the door of his office.

After they left he said. "I'm getting to old for this shit."

Back with Ken and Naruto they where walking to Kakashi's house with him as it was there new home. All along the streets people where glareing at Naruto. This pissed Ken off and caused him to let of a bit of killing intent. As soon as the villagers felt that they quickly looked away.

"Kid! I am going to make sure that they will have no chance to beat you again. From now on we are going to train your body and mind to the point that no one will have a chance against you. I am going to make you a Spartan. Ninja verison." Ken told Naruto as they walked. "You will become the best ninja this world has ever seen. I'll make sure of it."

"Maa maa, Ken don't you think we should take it slow? I mean he is only four." Kakashi said to Ken after he said this.

"Kakashi because of IT Naruto heals very fast. As you may know muscle is built by tearing the muscles in unseeable ways and then leting the muscles heal themselves into a stronger state. Naruto because of the fact that he heals stuff that would take days for others in just hours he can train much harder then others. I'll admit it isn't going to be fun but with the training I have in mind Naruto will be stronger then you by the time it comes for him to be a gennin. Plus once it it known that you have taken him in things are going to get a little dangerous because they will try to attack the two of us because we take care of him. That being said we need to get him to a level that he can defend himself so that the two of us won't have to worry about him in a fight. Also if possible we need to move ourselves to a place where we can train without the villagers seeing otherwise it will just get harder for us to train him and defend ourselves." Ken told Kakashi. The tone of his voice told Kakashi that he wasn't going to take no for an anwser.

"It would be best if we could give him a few of the implants you have Ken but we would have to make them from scrach. I know how they are made and what they are made of but I am not sure if we will be able to make them here." Rachel told them all talking for the first time in a good hour.

"I guess you make a good point Ken. [sigh] I guess I won't have much time to read anymore." Kakashi said in a dissapointed tone. In his mind though he was thinging _I will make sure he becomes great! I owe you that much sensei. I wasn't there for him before but I will make sure no one harms him again._

"No you won't because you have to teach both of us. I don't know how to use chakra and therefor I have no idea how to help Naruto with jutsu. I know how a few are used but without any idea on how to use chakra they are useless." Ken told Kakashi in a I-will-not-put-up-with-any-shit-from-you tone of voice. Ken was well aware of Kakashis habit of being late for everything that wasn't life or death.

"What are you guys talking about ne? I couldn't understand half of what you where saying. What is IT?" Naruto asked like the four year old he was. After all he had gone from liveing on his own to have two people who wanted to look after him. He didn't understand most of what they said but he did understand that they where going to train him.

"You'll find out what IT is when you are a few years older. Right now you are too young. As for the rest we where just talking about yours and my training." Ken said as they arived at Kakashis house. Nothing else was said that night other then Kakashi telling them whose room was whos.

**A.N. **Well like it? hate it? Leave me a review. I could use all the help I can get for this story. Also i need a bloodline for my Spartan so I am open to ideas. He is going to have a wind and water affenady and I am thinking of giveing him an earth one as well.

Elf-King-Colius signing off.


	2. next morning part 1

**Ninja Halo**

**The day of the Spartan.**

**Authors rant: again I must say that my spelling and grammar need work as well as my way of writing so please bare with me and please tell me where my mistakes are in everything. But if you flame me I will use them to fuel my gas stove. Thank you and let the show begin (Pulls out a desert eagle and shoots the screen)**

It was early morning in Konoha and the sun had yet to rise. Everything was silent and calm. Then the sky in the east started to glow with the first rays of the sun. The orange glow of the sun slowly started to spread over the horizon as the sun rose. It slowly touched the roofs of the people's homes with its warm light.

In the home of one person three people where being awakened in different ways. One from his stomach, Another from the light coming through his window and the last from an alarm in his armor in the form of his personal A.I. Rachel. "WAKE UP KEN! IT IS 5 A.M.!" She yelled into his ears from the speakers in the helmet.

Ken jolted awake and jumped out of bed settling into a defensive stance from his rude awaking. After a few seconds he remembered where he was and who had woken him up in such a rude manor. Grumbling to himself about A.I. with no respect Ken started to get ready for the day by making his bed.

"Ya know ya didn't have to wake me like that Rach. A simple alarm would have worked just as well." He told her as he made the bed.

"But what is the fun in that Ken. I mean the way you jumped is just too funny." Rachel said as she giggled. It must be said that she had an odd sense of humor.

Ken sighed and finished making the bed. When he was done he took a look around the room he was in. It was about 15 feet in with by about 20 long just the right amount of room for Ken. It was furnished sparsely with a bed, dresser and a small bedside table with a lamp on it. The walls where painted a light tan color with yellow trim. Ken made a mental note to have the walls painted a different color. Baring the color it was perfect for Ken to stay in although the dresser was pointless due to the fact that Ken wasn't planning to where anything but his armor.

"I'll have to talk to Kakashi about the color but it will do for now." Ken said to himself after he was done taking in the room. "I also need to talk to him about setting up a lab so that I can work to earn my keep until I can join the ninja corps." He added.

After he was done in the room Ken walked out to find the kitchen to get some food. He knew from reading the books that he would need to eat allot more then a normal person in order to be healthy. This was due to the fact that as a Spartan his body burned far more calories then most. In fact he would have to eat three times as much food as a normal person if he didn't miss his guess. It looked like Kakashi's food bill was going to go up by quite a large margarine.

As he got into the kitchen he saw Kakashi already in it and looking in the refrigerator. "So what is for breakfast Kakashi? Oh and to let you know I need to eat allot more than a normal person due to my Spartan body." Ken said to Kakashi.

Startled by Ken's talking Kakashi jumped and hit his head on the roof of the fridge. Pulling out his head and muttering under his breath Kakashi looked at Ken and said. "I was planning on some miso soup, rice, and some pickled veggies. Maybe some beef to go with it."

Ken made an unseen face and responded. "Uh, Kakashi not to sound ungrateful but do you mind if I cook instead? I am not used to that kind of food and I have a feeling it would just make me sick to eat that in the morning. The food from where I come from should be easier for you to get used to in the morning then what you where going to make for me." Ken told Kakashi.

"Be my guest. It means I won't have to cook." Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders. He really didn't care and it would let him try something new. Kakashi knew he wasn't the best of cooks.

"Do you have any beef stakes?" Ken asked him. "Or maybe some ham?"

"I have some ham." Kakashi replied.

"How about eggs?" Ken asked. "I need eggs for what I am planning to make. And cheader cheese."

"Got all of that. But what can you make with that?" Kakashi asked. He didn't understand what someone could make with that. After all none of the things he knew about had those things in it.

"You'll see. Now can you move so that I can see all the things I have to work with. There are a few more things I need in order to make breakfast. And would you go get Naruto out of bed." Ken told Kakashi as he walked to the fridge.

As Kakashi got out of the way of the fridge Ken started looking through it in order to see what he had to work with. He saw two dozen eggs about 4 pounds of ham and a few other things that he could use.

First he cracked all of the eggs into a large mixing bowl and then added some garlic powder. He then whipped the eggs until it was all mixed up. After the eggs where ready he cut off about half a pound of ham and diced it into small cubes. He then chopped up some green onions and set them aside. He then set a wok on the stove and turned on the stove. Adding some oil to the wok he waited for the oil to heat up. Once the oil was hot he poured some of the eggs into the wok and let it set for about 30 seconds and then added the onions and some of the ham. He then added some shredded cheddar cheese. After a few more seconds he the flipped half of the eggs onto the other half and let it sit.

After the eggs had cooked for a min he flipped them on the other side. When the first was done he repeated the process a few more times until he had used all of the ingredients. He also toasted some bread and added butter, cinnamon and some sugar to the bread after it was toasted.

He set two omelets on each plate and set them on the table.

Kakashi after leaving the kitchen went to Naruto's room to wake him up to see him getting ready for the day. "Ken asked me to wake you up and tell you that he will have breakfast ready in a little bit." He told Naruto.

"What is he making? I hope it is ramen!" Naruto said in a loud voice.

"I don't know what he is making but I know it isn't ramen." Kakashi told him in his lazy voice.

"What? Why not? Ramen is the best food in the world. It is the food of the gods." Naruto all but shouted.

"Not everyone likes ramen as much as you Naruto. And it isn't the healthiest of foods." Kakashi explained to Naruto. "Come on I would like to know what he is making as well. So finish getting dressed and come to the table so we can eat."

"Okay. I was almost finished anyway so I'll be out in a min." Naruto said as he pulled on his shirt.

"Well you know where the table is so meet me there. Also I have a feeling that is going to be one hell of a day so be ready." Kakashi told Naruto as he left the room to go to the table for breakfast.

Naruto just shrugged and finished getting dressed. He was kinda upset that he wouldn't be having ramen but he was curious as to what Ken was making for him and Kakashi. From the smell wafting through the apartment it promised to be good.

As soon as he was done getting his clothes on he started walking to the kitchen for breakfast. When he got to the table he saw Kakashi shaking his hand as if it hurt him. He wondered what had happened and asked them.

"Why are you shaking your hand Kakashi? Did you hit it on something?" He asked in his overly loud voice.

"No Ken slapped my hand as I was reaching for my plate. I don't know why though." Kakashi told Naruto.

"It was because you where going to start before everyone was here. That is very rude. When I cook we wait for everyone and not just plow ahead. It is just plain common courtesy to do so and I refuse to live with people who can't even use manners." Ken told them and then added. "Oh and that reminds me Kakashi when we are at the table you will remove your mask and eat slowly. I will do the same with helmet and nether of the two of you will tell anyone what I look like or I promise you will wish for death. If you think Naruto is a master prankster I warn you I am five times worse. I may need to remove my armor for recon work and I would like to be able to do that without people knowing to look out for my looks."

"I have no problem with that Ken and I am sorry for being rude. I guess it is from living alone for all these years. If you are willing to show your face to us I am willing to show mine to you." Kakashi replied. After he said that he took of his mask to show a boshimen(SP?) face. He then started on his breakfast.

"First things first tho Kakashi. We need to start a training plan for both Naruto and I. While I know allot about fighting I know nothing about chakra other that what is said on the show. I know what it is just not how to use it." Ken said as he removed his helmet to show his face that had become softer do to his de-ageing. "I can teach Naruto how to fight with his fists and what I know about using a few jutsu do to them being explained in the anime. I can also teach him to actually plan out what he is going to do. He won't be the best at it as his mind is better suited to thinking on the fly but I can help him to think ahead a bit. the biggest problem is the kid acts like he has adhd and I know from experience that it is extremely hard to ignore all that energy when it comes down to sitting down and listening." He said as he started eating. He really didn't look forward to the teaching of someone who was even more hyper then him at that age.

"Hey! Don't go insulting me! I am going to be Hokage someday just you wait." Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs just to get a spoon to his head.

"No yelling at the table Naruto and I wasn't insulting you. I was stating a fact. I myself have Adhd and I know what it feels like so I can help you work through it and help you learn how the focus the energy into whatever you are doing at the time." Ken said after he had hit Naruto with the spoon.

"I think we should start with training your bodies to be ready for learning a fighting style. Then we should work on drawing your chakra and learning to control it." Kakashi said as he ate his omelet.

"Not a bad idea Kakashi. My body is already conditioned for a fighting style so I just have to work on staying sharp and a little on improvement. As for Naruto I would think he is best suited for a style that uses high-speed power blows mixed with some weapons training. I would think long daggers would work well for him as they would allow him to get in close and not overbalance him. We are also gonna have an uphill battle getting Naruto to control his chakra due to IT. IT not only messes up his chakra control but also gives him way too much. He will never have the control of a med-nin but we can get him fairly close if we start soon. As for me my fighting style is mostly focused around tanking. I get in there and hit my opponent with as much as I can and ignore his blows to me. I know how to do allot of damage but I am not a speed fighter. Also I am also good at long range support with weapons." Ken said after thinking for a min.

"What exactly do you mean about your fighting style? And does it have a name?" Kakashi asked.

"I mean I am a meat shield for my teammates. And I am also trained in using what we call guns. I am going to have to make a gun for here that doesn't use the kind of ammo I am use to but it shouldn't be to hard to make one that uses chakra. As for the name of my fighting style not really but I guess you could call it berserkers rage." Was Kens answer.

Kakashi looked at Ken like it was the first time he had seen him and was forsed to rethink how to teach him. He was already a strong fighter but didn't know how to use chakra but that wouldn't take long to teach him to do. He had the mind of an adult in a childs body. that would make some things easier and some harder.

"Do you plan on teaching Naruto your fighting style? or do you plan on changing it to fit him?" Kakashi asked.

"A bit of both to tell the truth. I am going to have to give him some shots to make it to where he can use my fighting style but the will take some time to develop as I am going to have to alter it to fit the kind of fighting he will have to do. Naruto needs speed more then he neads strenght so I am going to have to find out how to make it agument his speed more the how strong he is. also remember that his father was nicknamed the Yellow Flash I think he will be more speed orianted than me. His armor is going to be the hardest thing to make do to the limith tech here but I think I can do it. I am also going to have to see if I can alter my own armor to fit the specs of this world better." Was Kens anwser.

"I am going to be the strongest Hokage EVER!" Naruto then shouted startling both Ken and Kakashi. "No one will be able to beat me if I am going to have armor and power like that!"

"Not intairly true Naruto. First I have to make the stuff. You also need to train in order to be able to use what I am going to be makeing you. And last but not least I need the stuff to be able to make the stuff so it isn't a given thing." Ken said in a monotone. "But don't worrie I plan to make sure that we will have the stuff to make you the best you can be." Ken added with an evil smile.

(people have been hounding me to put out he next chapter for a long time so here is part one of the next chapter. please feel free to leave a review. cc welcome and flames will be used to heat my home. this is elf-king-colius signing off. -shoots the screen again and it shatters and falls-)


End file.
